Return
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Phoenix has kept a secret for thirteen years. Now, it's come back and Ian has to deal with it. Ouch. Second Phoenix Files story. A/U Book 6. R&R! DM/GW
1. WHAT THE HELL!

Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!

:D

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P I hope Return surprises ya'll as much as it surprised me!

Songs:

Apologize by Timbaland-?

_December 22, 1998, Muggle Hospital, London_

The caseworker watched the plump middle-aged, red haired woman with laugh lines around her eyes, though she wasn't laughing now. The woman was speaking softly to her daughter, a red-haired teenager who was clinging to the pink wrapped newborn, her large brown eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Ma'am, it is important to make the separation as clean as possible," the caseworker said gently. The older woman looked up and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I know. Sweetheart, its time."

The young woman's tears fell faster as she hugged her baby and kissed the child on its soft cheek.

"Goodbye, baby," she whispered before handing her babe to the caseworker. "Wait!" she called as the woman turned away. The caseworker paused and looked at her. "I…I want an open adoption. Even…I'll be eighteen next year and…well, I want to be able to send letters and get them back and…if I get a chance, see her someday." The caseworker smiled and nodded.

"Very well. I am sure an understanding will be reached with the adoptive parents."

The teenage mother watched as her baby was taken away, watched with unblinking eyes until the caseworker and the baby disappeared. Then she buried her face in her mother's neck and cried bitterly.

***

_November 20, 2011, Phoenix's apartment_

Ian grinned as he parked in front of Phoenix's apartment. He had stopped at the grocery store after shift and picked up ingredients to make dinner. He was anticipating a pleasant evening with his fiancée, a little music, a little food and wine and laughter. She would probably insist on wedding plans, but that was okay. He was willing to put up with that for her.

After her capture and torture, the department had given her paid leave, for medical reasons, until a doctor cleared her for active duty. Ian had his own ideas about when she was going back to work. If he had his way, and he usually did, she wasn't going back to street work until after the baby was born.

Grabbing the bags of groceries and wine he had picked up, Ian strode up the walk, whistling and old Weird Sisters song. Without bothering to knock, he opened the front door, but stopped short not two feet inside.

A couple in their early forties was sitting uneasily on the couch. The woman wore a low-cut, white blouse showing off an amble bosom, which Ian would have bet big bucks on being fake, and tight black pants, her dyed blonde hair flowing down her back in artfully arranged curls and an ostentatious gold and diamond necklace around her neck. Her companion wore a suit, in charcoal gray. His blonde hair was slicked back and an arrogant smile rested on his face. Ian scanned the room and raised an eyebrow when Phoenix caught his eye. In contrast to the couple, Phoenix was looked under dressed, in her bright purple camisole and ripped and paint-splattered jean. She was still thin from her captivity, but she was not nearly as unhealthy looking as she had. Ian had been making sure she followed the doctor's nourishment recommendations to the letter. Her auburn curls hung around her face in an untidy cascade, but once again shinning a healthy auburn and her tattoo glinted in the afternoon sun let in by the window behind her.

"Rich, Lisa, this is my partner, Sergeant Ian Malfoy," Phoenix said after a moment of strained silence. "Ian, Richard and Lisa Caldwell. They're...um..."

"We're Fey's parents," Richard broke in, standing and offering a hand. Ian set the bags down and shook his hand.

"Pleasure," he glanced at Phoenix, who was staring into the kitchen, studiously avoiding his gaze. "Um, who's Fey?"

"I'm Fey. Who are you?"

Ian whirled to stare at the gangly pre-teenage girl who had just entered room. Her hair was fire-red, like Phoenix's had been in Hogwarts and cropped close to her head in an unruly mop. Her emerald eyes studied him with the curiosity of a kitten presented with a new toy. He cocked his head, trying to remember where he had seen those eyes before.

"I'm Ian," he said slowly. "What are you all doing here?"

"Um, Ian?" Phoenix bit her lip nervously. "Fey is my biological daughter."

He stared at her for several minutes, unable to say anything. _Daughter...daughter..._ the word echoed through his brain like the tolling of a church bell. For once, there was no soft chatter in the back of his mind as Draco or Chase argued, everyone was to stunned to say anything. He stared at Phoenix in shock, before turning back to Fey and studying her again closely.

Yes, he could see it, the shape of the eyes, the cheekbones, the hair, he could easily see Phoenix in the girl. But...

"I...wha...who..."

"We can talk about this later, Ian," Phoenix said softly. He nodded dumbly before picking up the groceries and skirting around Fey to get to the kitchen. From there, he heard snippets of the conversation, something about Halloween, Quidditch and Thanksgiving plans. He remained where he was, calmly making dinner while the others talked. When the Caldwells left, he pretended to be on the phone to avoid talking to them. When Phoenix came into the kitchen, he was slipping a lasagna into the oven.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked softly. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What do you want me to say, Ian? Fey is twelve; she's lived in New York her entire life. I only really got to meet her when I moved here four years ago, okay?

"Having a daughter I got rid of, gave away, is hard enough to deal with at any given time, how do you think I feel right now, pregnant and planning to keep this one, despite anything that happens between us? I could barely bring myself to look her in the eye and I haven't even told her about the baby. What did you want me to do, huh? 'Oh, by the way Ian, the baby I'm carrying, it's not my first; I have a twelve year old daughter who I gave up for adoption as soon as she was born.' Yeah, that would've gone over real well."

"I just wanted the truth, Phoenix!" he snapped. "Is that to much to ask? I love you, I really do, but all these lies, they're piling up and I don't know what to do. You didn't tell me you were pregnant, now this? Is there anything else I should know? Did you sleep with Fudge and have his kid too? Who's her father, Phoenix? Creevey, Finnegan, Corner? Huh?"

"No, it wasn't them," she said softly, avoiding his eyes. "I...Fey's father was Harry Potter."

Whatever Ian had been expecting, Phoenix's words were on the opposite end of the spectrum. Harry Potter..._Potter's daughter_. He ground his teeth and turned away to hide the anger and hurt he felt.

_Potter. _It was always _Potter_. Potter was the bane of his existence, even from the grave, the man ruined everything! Was he never to get away from Scarhead's shadow?

_See?_ Draco hissed, _I told you she would betray us! Are we still going to bind ourselves to her?_

_We should hear her out,_ Chase countered. _After all, Potter's dead, it's not like he's here to ruin anything else._

_Does that matter?_ Draco snapped?_ She still lied to us, AGAIN!_

_How did she lie?_ Chase asked. _Did we ever ask her, have you had a kid?_

_No, but..._

_STOP IT!_ Ian roared. _You two are giving me a headache!_

"Ian?"

Phoenix's voice, laced with worry and uncertainty, broke through his thoughts. She was twisting her ring around her finger, anxiety flashing across her face.

"Will you say something, please?" she whispered. "I would rather have you yelling at me then silence."

Draco and Chase started arguing again, but Ian shushed them.

"What do you want me to say? Hmmm? Really. Please, tell me, I really want to know."

"I...I don't know. I just..." she stopped and shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you, Ian. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to, I promise. But...I didn't mean for you to find out this way. They were here when I got home, I forgot they were coming by tonight. Fey...ever since I moved here, I've been spending a few hours a week with Fey. She just got back from Caradians, in Texas, the American version of Hogwarts and I forgot. Look," she took his hand and turned his head towards her. "I'm sorry. I know you don't trust me very much right now, but please believe that. I want you to be a part of my life, but I have...I have trouble letting one person so close, you know? Can you understand that?"

"I understand, Phoenix," he said softly, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, I just...I wasn't expecting that and I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me before. I..." he held up a hand so she would let him finish. "I understand that you have a hard time trusting people, and it's justifiable. But, I don't ever want you to feel like you can't trust me. Okay? You can always tell me anything."

She smiled and hugged him, murmuring something against his chest. He laughed and hugged her back.

"What?"

"I said, I love you, Ian. More than you know."

"I love you too, Phoenix. I really do."

They just held each other for a while before she stepped back and asked anxiously,

"Would you mind if Fey joins us for Thanksgiving? Rich and Lisa have to go to this formal business thing and Fey begged me to save her from it."

Ian took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He smiled at Phoenix and nodded. "Why not? I didn't really meet her earlier and I would love to get to know your daughter."


	2. Fey

Chapter 2: Fey

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P

Answers to Reviews! I love you guys!

KoK: Thanks for reviewing babe! And yay, I'm glad you can come! I know what you mean about the finals, ugh. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Angel: As far as I know, just because it says Draco M. and Ginny W., it isn't automatically a Drinny romance. Return is a continuation of Enemies, and there for, yes, in some ways it is a Drinny romance. But for the most part, it is Ian/Draco getting a it more mature and providing a nice wrap up for Enemies/setting the stage for Rogues and the two one-shots I have planned, okay? But thanks for the review!

Now, onward!

_Thanksgiving Day, November 2011, Ian's house, somewhere outside NYC_

_Why, oh why did I agree to this?_ Ian groaned as he watched Fey bounce around the den, chattering at the top of her voice. _Why did I agree to let her spend the night?_ Phoenix was nodding and getting a few words in edge-wise, but mostly just listening as Fey went on and on about her lessons, boys and Quidditch. He was getting a headache just watching her and she had only arrived fifteen minutes ago. Rich and Lisa had dropped her off, said a few words to Phoenix before leaving. Ian had resolved to keep contact with the Caldwells at a minimum, he had seen the look Lisa gave Rich when Phoenix had been talking to Fey and he didn't like it one bit. It had been a, "that poor girl, I hope she doesn't have to put this kid up for adoption" look and it rankled him that the Caldwells, who, were Muggles first off, would dare look at his fiancée like that. He didn't approve of the way they left Fey, either, without so much as a goodbye or even a word. He wondered about that, his parent certainly hadn't been the most loving, but they had at least stepped out of the carriage when they dropped him off at the Crabbe's or Parkinson's for a play date. He grudgingly admitted that they did provide for Fey, the girl's long-sleeved, black sweater and jacket were silk and leather, her hair showing that a vain attempt had been made to tame it and her necklace was obviously diamond and sapphire. But something about her parents struck him as...off.

"So, Ian, what do you do?" Ian was startled when Fey turned those emerald eyes on him. He smirked and nodded to Phoenix.

"I'm a cop, homicide. I'm Phoenix's partner."

"Oh." She looked him up and down before laughing. "I knew that NYPD had a multimillionaire on their payroll, but I would never have guessed that he was a wizard." She skipped over to Phoenix's side before he could respond and whispered in her ear. Phoenix smirked and nodded.

"Why don't you ask?"

"Ask what?" Ian said before he could stop himself. When Fey turned to look at him, he immediately wished he had kept silent. That twinkle in her eyes could not bode well for him.

"I'm Seeker for my dorm's team, the Dragons," she said smugly. "Phoenix said you were a Seeker in school. Want to play some Quidditch? Phoenix could play Keeper for one team and I'll bet you have someone around here that could be the..."

"Phoenix can't play Keeper," he cut in, looking at her pointedly. Fey cocked her head and looked from Phoenix to Ian.

"Why not?"

"Fey..." Phoenix started. "I've got something to tell you. Something important." Ian understood what she was going to say and quietly left the room, so they could have some privacy.

"Okay." She sat down at Phoenix's feet and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Shoot."

"Well...do you remember last month when I got sick while we were out?"

"Sure. I talked to Mom about it later and she said you probably had a bug. But she looked funny when she said it, like she was upset about something."

"Okay, well, what I'm going to tell you is very important. But I want you to understand, nothing changes how much I love you, okay? Do you remember how, when you first met me four years ago, the first thing you asked was 'why did you let me go?' And I said, because I couldn't take care of you, I was still in school and your father wasn't able to help me. Remember?"

"Sure, sure, Phoenix. What's so important?"

"Merlin, this is hard. Okay. Well, things have changed and I am more than able to take care of a baby, I have Ian, we're getting married soon. But, that wasn't my news," she said quickly. "My news is...in May, I'm going to have a baby."

Fey stared at her for several minutes, disbelief, curiosity and other emotions flickering in her eyes. Then her face hardened.

"And you're going to keep it?" she demanded. Phoenix nodded. "Why?"

"Because...because I can take care of a baby now. And I'm marrying Ian, so I don't have to give it away."

"Like you did me?" she snapped. Phoenix closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fey, I didn't want to give you up. If I could have, I would have kept you, you have to understand that. But I was seventeen when you were born. Your father didn't know about you, I couldn't tell him about you."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't love him, and if he had known about you, he would have wanted to marry me and I didn't want to marry him. Maybe I was selfish, but I did what I thought was right."

"You obviously loved him enough to have sex with him!" Fey shouted, proving she was as stubborn as Phoenix.

"No, I didn't love him. I admired him and respected him, and a small part of me lusted after him, but I didn't love him. I love Ian and that's why I'm marrying him. Sweetheart..." she broke off when Fey jumped up and stepped back.

"So, you love this baby more than you love me?"

"NO! No, never, I love you so much, Fey, I always have. Since the moment I found out I was pregnant with you, I loved you. But I would never wish to change what happened. I wanted so much to keep you, I almost did when I first saw you. But I knew it was best if I gave you up and let someone else raise you, because that way you would get the best possible life. Please, believe me."

"But you left me! And you're keeping this baby!" Fey ran out of the room, past Ian, who had heard the shouting and was standing outside the room, and outside. Ian went into the den to find Phoenix covering her face with her hands, crying softly.

"She hates me," she whispered. "She thinks I love this baby more than I love her and she hates me."

"No, she doesn't," he soothed, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. "She's confused and upset, but she doesn't hate you. Hey, look at me," he lifted her face so she looked him in the eye. "Fey doesn't hate you. I'm betting she feels confused and doesn't know what she really feels. Look, I'll go find her and see if I can talk to her, okay? Why don't you go to our room and lay down for a while, see if you can sleep some before dinner. I'll find Fey and talk to her."

"Okay. Thank you." She kissed him softly before leaving the room. Ian watched her before getting two cloaks from the closet and going outside to get two Firebolt Infinities out of the broom-shed. He pulled out his wand and muttered a seeking charm. He followed the wand into the woods surrounding the house and soon found Fey curled in a ball at the foot of a giant oak, crying. Setting the Infinities aside, he sat down next to her, after spreading a cloak over her, and waited until her sobs quieted. Chase took over then.

"You know, if you think about it, this really is going to be okay," he said cheerfully. Fey opened one eye and looked at him curiously. "Think about it, you get to have a...well, I guess a baby brother or sister, but don't have to deal with the mess of a baby." He made a face. "Stinky diapers and getting up at 3 am to feed the baby. Ugh. You can come visit whenever you want and yet you can leave whenever you want. I'm going to be pretty jealous."

A small giggle escaped her and he smiled.

"Why don't you tell me why you're so upset? I promise, I won't tell Phoenix. It'll be between you and me," he coaxed. Fey slowly uncurled and sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, adjusting her cloak to keep her warm.

"Why is she keeping this baby?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because we want it. Phoenix and I are grown and more than able to care for a baby. And we love each other and want to make a home for it."

"What does love have to do with anything?" she demanded. "Rich and Lisa hate each other and they still got me."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked softly. She shrugged.

"They hate each other's guts. They only stay together because if they divorce, the money stops."

"What money?"

"The money my father left me. Phoenix appeared four years ago and said my father had left me a trust fund, for my continued education, at Hogwarts if I wanted. Before that, they were great, we were happy. Then, after a while, they started arguing and fighting. I wanted to go to Hogwarts, just to get away, but they made me go to Caradians. Because "they have a better headmistress and you'll get more education there", but I know they just wanted to keep that flow of money. If I went to England, their money would stop except in the summer. This way, they can have more money most of the year."

"Fey, do they hurt you?"

She was silent for several minutes, staring straight ahead before she nodded once. Chase let Ian take over then and shifted till she was looking at him.

"Fey, do you know who I am?" he asked softly. When she shook her head, he smiled. "I'm Draco Malfoy, one of the richest wizards in the world. If someone is hurting you, tell me. I can make it go away. You can come live with me and Phoenix, okay? Tell, me, Fey, I want to help you."

"I...he hit me," she whispered, closing her eyes to block him out. "He hit me, when I told him I was going to go to Hogwarts this year. He hits me a lot, and..."

"Fey, tell me. I want to help. I can make it go away. Did he touch you in any other way?"

Again, she was still, but he could see the fear in her eyes, he had seen it to many times when he had worked patrol in the slums of New York. Fear of discovery, fear of retaliation. There was no doubt in his mind that Fey had been abused by the Caldwells.

"Fey? Tell me what happened so I can make it better."

"Can you make four years of being afraid of the man who is supposed to be your father and protect you, go away?" she snapped. Ian shook his head slowly.

"No, I can't make that go away. But I can make sure that it stops. Okay?"

Fey considered his words for a moment before tentatively offering him her hand.

"If I tell you, will you record it so I don't have to repeat it?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He led her into the house and up to his study, where he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Do you want me to get Phoenix?" he asked as he found the recorder and set it up.

"Have you seen her pissed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Need I say more?"

"Right." He tapped the recorder. "Are you ready?"

She took a deep breathe and linked her fingers together, staring at them hard. "Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions then you can tell us the whole story. Okay?"

"Okay."

He tapped the record button and sat back.

"This is Sergeant Ian Malfoy, badge number alpha-two-four-nine-seven-nine. I am interviewing the biological daughter of my partner, Detective Phoenix Gallagher, badge beta-six-eight-five-seven-two. Please state your name and age."

"I...I'm Fey Drika Caldwell and I am twelve years old."

"Why don't you tell me, for the record, about your birth and adoption."

"I was born December 22, 1998 and my mother gave me up for adoption just after I was born. I was adopted by Richard and Lisa Caldwell when I two months old. I've lived with them in New York ever since."

"Okay, you're doing great, Fey. Now, I want you to tell me, just as you did a few minutes ago, when the trouble started."

"My biological father died four years ago. He left my mother some money, and left me with a trust fund, for my education. He also left me with the option of using that money to go to school in England if I wanted. And, a small fund for my adopted parents, to use for me. At first, things were great, we went on a few vacations and everything was fine. Then they started arguing and fighting, Rich started drinking and Lisa got into, I don't know what it was, but she wasn't very happy when she came off it. Then she went away for a few days and came back with blown-up boobs and a few tucks.

"Last year, I was old enough to go to the school I wanted to, a private school in England. But Rich said I had to go to this school in Texas, because they have a better headmistress and you'll get a better education there. I'm not stupid, I know why I really had to go there, Phoenix explained the whole money thing. If I went to England, my father's money would stop, except for in the summer. But, if I'm in America, they could have money for most of the year."

"That's good, you can stop there. Now, Fey, I know this is hard to talk about, but I want you to tell me, in as much or little detail as you want, what they did _to_ you."

"He would hit me," she said in a small voice. "He still hits me. And he...he touches me. He says I have to be a good girl and let him touch, or else he'll make sure that I'll never see my mother again." Tears started to fall and she put her face in her hands. Ian stopped the disc and went to her side, crouching next to her to put an arm around her shoulders and shushed her. After a while, when her sobs ended, he gently touched her face and wiped away the tears.

"Do you want to go on, or should we stop?"

"No, I want to finish," she said confidently. "So I can make sure he gets arrested."

"He will, I promise, if I have to Crucio every cop on the force, I won't let him touch you again." Standing, he returned to his chair and pressed record.

"Alright Fey. Is there anything else you want to say? Anything at all?"

"What I say, he's not going to find out, right?"

"No, this tape is confidential and is going straight to social services. Okay?"  
"Okay." She closed her eyes and started talking. Ian was amazed at everything she said, describing in minute detail everything her adoptive father had done to her. She talked for a long time, only occasionally stopping as she took a deep breathe before continuing on. When she finally stopped talking, Ian wasn't sure if he should hug her and make sure she never left the estate again or go out and find the bastard who had done all those things to her.

"Again, this was recorded by Sergeant Ian Malfoy of the New York City Police Department." He tapped the stop button and stared across the desk at her. Tear trails stained her cheeks, but she had on a brave face, as if determined to keep the world from hurting her. Ian instantly recognized Phoenix's fighting spirit in her and it made him smile.

"Fey, I'm going to send this off and I'm going to make sure that Richard never comes near you again. I'm going to call a friend of mine; he's going to get all the papers settled so you can stay here for a while. Okay?"

"Okay," she said in a small voice before surprising him by throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, why don't you go find Phoenix? Tell her I asked her to show you the TV room. Then can you ask her to come up here?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Would you rather?"

"No. But make sure she can't leave, I don't want her getting hurt if she gets mad."

"Alright. Go on."

Ian watched as she slipped out of the room, his heart breaking for the hurt and sadness she carried within her. He felt a kind of kinship with her, probably because he had been abused as a child as well. Glancing at the recorder, his jaw tightened and when he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, he resolved to make sure she could get away from that life.


	3. Tears

Chapter 3: Tears

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't :P

And I would like to thank my AWESOME beta, JulieMalfoyZabini, for correcting my story and putting up with my horrible grammer. ;)

Dedication: This chapter (and story) is dedicated to my mother's best friend, who died four years ago from breast cancer. She and her husband were foster parents of many years and adopted three of their foster kids. I still miss you, Ms. D.

----------------

Armstrong picked up on the fourth ring.

"Yeah?" Ian heard the background noise of children's laughter and felt a small twinge of guilt. Armstrong had probably been spending the day with his family. But, looking at the recorder and knowing the trust that he was carrying by having that disc, he pressed on.

"Hey, I need a favor." He stated.

"Malfoy? Christ, it's Thanksgiving Day, do you ever get a day off?"

The noise on the other end died down. Ian heard the creak of leather and figured his friend had gone into his study.

"Yeah, I have the day off. But, something came up and I need your help."

"What does homicide want with child services?"

"Do you remember my partner, Phoenix Gallagher?"

"Small, red-head, killer body, pretty eyes?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Sure, what's up?"

"She has a daughter she gave up for adoption twelve years ago. Open adoption, she's been visiting the kid since she moved to New York four years ago. Kid's staying with us for Thanksgiving, we were going to tell her we were getting married and having a baby, but that didn't go quite as planned."

"Okay, Malfoy, what do you need?"

"I spoke to Fey and I have a disc where she described, in a rather disturbing detail, how her adopted father abused and molested her. I need you to do whatever it is you do and get her "parents" arrested."

"And the girl?"

A knock proceeded Phoenix's entrance. Ian motioned for her to sit and wait.

"She's going to stay here, at Willowcreek with Phoenix and I until more concrete plans can be made. Just out of curiosity, would it be possible for custody of Fey to return to Phoenix?"

"No, I don't think so. Not legally. But…never mind, I'm sure we can think of something."

"What?"

"Nothing, it was silly to consider."

"Dave. Tell me."

"Alright. Well, you said you were going to marry Phoenix. If…if _you_ adopted Fey, then…well she would still be with her mother, yes?"

"I…_fuck_, I didn't even think of that. I…I don't see why it would be any different from just keeping her here."

"You said you have a disc?"

"Yeah, I managed to get her to give a statement. Dave, she's very

upset and I don't want her to get in the middle of a legal battle. If the Caldwells put up a fight, which I bet they will, I am going to use every cent of money and every ounce of leverage I have to make sure she stays with us."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you have a recorder going on your end and you probably have since I mentioned Fey."

"Nice, most people don't catch that."

"You've been on the job long enough to have figured out what was a social call and what was business."

"Alright, Malfoy, I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to get the ball rolling as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow at the latest." He looked over at Phoenix who was watching him with wide eyes. "I've got to go, Dave, Phoenix looks like she's going to have a heart attack."

"Alright. Send me that disc and I'll get started right away. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same. Oh, and Dave, look into their finances, starting in about May of '08. You might find some drastic fluxes and no promotion in sight." He hung up and turned to Phoenix.

"Wha...Ian what's going on?" she whispered. He dropped to his knees by her chair and took her hand in his.

"I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise you won't over react. Remember what the doctor said, it isn't good for the baby, especially after everything." He waited until she nodded before continuing.

"When I was outside with Fey, she told me something that gave me reason to start an investigation of the Caldwells. Do you know anything about a trust fund that Potter left for Fey?"

"Of course, he set it up after I told him about her. It was gathering money for six years and when Harry died, I went to the Caldwells to set up a slow dispense of the money. It was supposed to pay for Fey to go to Hogwarts if she wanted; or Caradians in Texas if she wanted to stay in the States. I will confess; I was a little disappointed when she chose to go to Caradians, but she seems content there so I didn't make a big deal about it. There were certain allowances for the Caldwells from that money, and a little account I set up after Harry died. I, did I tell you this? I was almost the sole benefactor after the Potter's death, don't ask me why."

"If the investigators believe Fey's story, they are going to find a sudden increase on spending in the Caldwell household starting approximately six or seven months after you had that account made. And little of that spending was on Fey. And according to this," he lifted the recorder, "Richard Caldwell is a pedophile and abusive. According to Fey's statement that I took not thirty minutes ago, he has been abusive and molesting her for about four years."

Phoenix went white and her mouth dropped open. She was silent for several minutes before she stood and clenched her fists. Ian stood as well, the outraged look on her face slightly frightening.

"I'll kill him," she hissed, her eyes narrowing and glinting with violence. "I'll tear him to pieces for touching my baby." She started towards the door but Ian caught her.

"Phoenix, wait. I just put David Armstrong on the case; he's the best child services officer in the state. Fey isn't going back to the Caldwell's; I'm going to make sure of it. If I have to adopt her and move us to the moon, I swear I won't let her go back."

"But, he...that...how could he? I trusted them to take care of her! How dare he! That bastard!" Her rage dissolved into sobbing and she crumpled into herself, tears flowing down her face as she sobbed.

He held her while she cried, fighting back his own anger to comfort her.

"I'll make sure they pay," he murmured into her hair. "I promise."

--------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, I have writer's block


	4. Family

Chapter 4: Family

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't, :P Nor do I own Camel No. 9s. I just smoke 'em.

This chapter is dedicated to the Organized Crime Unit of the Austin Police Department. And to the motorcycle club, Gunslingers. The Gunslingers are a club made up of police officers who like to ride motorcycles on their off time. There are annexes all around the country, but it was founded here in Austin, Texas. Whoot! Anyway, much love goes out to Oso, Kinky, Drive-Thru, Sandwich, Junior and a lot of other members whose nicknames I can't remember. LOL. Kisses!

Ian concentrated all his energies on Fey's case for the next few weeks. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about her and her situation, provoked a deep need to protect, one similar, yet different from the possessiveness and protectiveness he felt for Phoenix. As he spent more time with the girl, got to know her, saw the shy, smart, sassy girl behind the ballsy, carefree mask she presented the world, he fell in love. Not in the same way he had with Phoenix, the love her felt for her was raw, passionate, deep, forever. No, though neither Ian, nor the other personalities in his mind, knew it, he was falling for Fey as a father, setting himself up as her father figure, the male she should have had in her life, completely different from Richard Caldwell, loving, caring, doting, an indulgent father figure, yes, for he found it hard to deny her anything when she turned the full power of her green eyes on him, but firm when he knew to say no.

For her part, Fey became attached to the blonde man, following him around much like a puppy, gradually being drawn out of her protective shell by his gentle attitude towards her and the attention and gifts he lavished on her. Phoenix found Ian's actions amusing and often followed the pair outside to the small Quidditch pitch behind the house to watch them take turns trying to find the Snitch. Once it was official that Fey was going to stay with them, Phoenix had stopped debating about going back to work and decided to continue her leave, to concentrate on schooling Fey and helping Ian with Fey's case.

After the Thanksgiving holiday, Ian and two other officers went to the Caldwells' house, informing them of the case that was being brought against them and of the fact that Fey was being removed from their home. When Richard Caldwell demanded to know why their daughter was being taken from them, that she was healthy and happy and there was no basis for a charge such as child abuse, the detectives had to hold Ian back, but not before he punched Caldwell in the face.

"I'll make sure you lose your badge," Richard shouted as he held his bleeding nose, glaring at Ian. Lisa was standing behind her husband, horrified.

"I dare you to try, Caldwell," Draco snarled, pulling against the officers. "I'll make sure you don't ever return to that job of yours and will never get another one in the state of New York!"

"Easy Sarg, calm down," one of the officers warned as they pulled him outside. Draco glared at Caldwell as he was led, protesting loudly the entire time, to a black-and-white. The officers only relaxed their hold on him when the car holding Caldwell drove away.

"Thanks, Daniels, Rowling," he said grudgingly.

"Hey, we can't have you going up for police brutality, can we?" Daniels joked. "How would that look on your resume, when you have to fight for your little girl?" Ian had brought Fey into work with him a few times and already half the men on the squad were dotting on her. They were all behind Ian and Phoenix getting her away from her adoptive parents.

"Thanks, again." Ian glanced at his watch and grinned. "Let go back to the station, if we get there soon, we might actually be able to get off thirty minutes after shift ends."

The officers laughed and climbed into the SUV they had brought, a few pulling out cigarettes and lighting up while leaning against the vehicle. Ian joined them, taking a long drag of his Camel No. 9. He hoped he was able to get off that early, he had promised Fey he would take her to Broadway play that night. The play _Wicked_ was running and Fey was obsessed with the soundtrack. Phoenix had declined to go with them, she didn't enjoy musicals and had claimed to have a report to file for Fey's case.

"Hey Sarg, tell Fey hi for us, will ya?" one of the younger officers, a cocky Hispanic kid they called Oso, or Bear, called out. "When you going to bring her around again? I just beat her score on that pinball game."

"About time," Ian chuckled. "I can't believe a thirteen year old girl whipped your ass in a computer game. And I'll bring her over this weekend. She's been begging to go to that play and I got tickets for tonight. She got top marks in her year this past quarter, so it's kind of a reward, thing."

The guys laughed.

"Sarg, just admit it," Daniels laughed as they climbed into the SUV. "You are _so_ pussy-whipped when it come to Fey."

"I will admit no such thing!" Ian laughed as he started the vehicle. "You're smoking something. Did you lift a brick from that bust last week?"

The ribbing and good-natured curses continued until they got to the station. Ian waited until they had all piled out and lugged the shit from the SUV into the cop house to pull out his cell and call home. Phoenix answered on the first ring.

"Gallagher Malfoy residence," she sang, the laughter evident in her voice. In the background, Ian could hear Fey talking and he couldn't help smiling. Privately, in the safety of his own mind, where only Chase, Draco and Clay, he admitted he _was_ pussy-whipped, but not just by Fey, but both his girls, as he thought of them. Phoenix and Fey had him wrapped around their fingers and they all knew it, but he didn't mind. After so long on their own, the personalities who made up Draco Ian Malfoy soaked up the love and interaction with Phoenix and Fey, always thirsty for more. His voice softened as he answered her.

"Hey babe. What's so funny?"

His eyes sparkled as Phoenix told him what had just happened, chuckling with her.

This, he realized, was what it was like to have family. People you laughed with, and cried with and protected and loved.

He was so grateful he had found them.


	5. One Big Author's Note :D

Review Answers and Questions Asked: AKA One Big Author Note

Hey ya'll! I am currently stuck in Return and want your advice! So here's your chance to influence Return and the entire Phoenix Files Series! ;)

So, first off, I am debating what I should do with chapter 5. I have part of it written, but I don't really like what I've come up with. It seem so forced and, if there's one thing I absolutely _hate_, it's submitting forced chapters. So, we're scrapping that and now I want YOUR opinion! ::pulls an Uncle Sam:: The fifth chapter of Return can go a few ways. Review and let me know what you think!

Option Numero Uno!

We can expand off chapter 4, explore Ian's relationship with Fey and Phoenix more, possibly see more of Draco, Chase and Clay, and get more funness with the other murder cops. It'll be a filler chapter, and from that, we'll jump directly to chapter 6, where Ian, Phoenix and Fey........Return to England. ::cheesy smile::

Option Numero Dos!

We can go into the wedding, skimming over details of Fey's case and getting the goods on the ceremony. I'm not in a very smutty mood lately(who would be after a nasty break-up?), so I doubt I will go into details of the wedding night. ;) I know, I know, you are all just _dying_ to kill me now.

Option Numero Tres!

We can go into detail over Fey's case. But I can guarentee you it will be very dry and I might hate you all for making me write it. ;) It will be mostly paperwork, etc, nothing fun like with Phoenix's kidnapping.

OR!!!!!

Option Numero Cuatro!

YOU TELL ME WHAT TO WRITE!!!! :D Leave your review and tell me what you want to happen, k? Sunday night, I will take all your ideas and see what I can do with them.

Lots of love, and let me know what you want!!!

Kiss kiss,

Lycan


	6. Chapter 5: Christmas

Chapter 5: Christmas

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P

Dedication: To my wonderful nieces and nephews. I adore you all, yes, even you CJ, you bugger. I hope you all grow up and have wonderful lives.

_December 23, 2011. Christmas Eve_

"When I-ow!-said I wanted to-fuck!!-have a real Christmas, I am pretty sure I didn't mean we would go out-bugger!-and cut down a damn tree, drag it into the house and spend hours-fucking damn!-figuring out how to make the damn tree stand work. How the fuck are you supposed to make this work!"

Phoenix and Fey had to hold onto each other, they were laughing so hard that they had fallen off the couch. Ian looked up, not pleased by the mirth, and glared at them.

It was the sight of Ian Malfoy, usually impeccably dressed, not a hair out of place, now frazzled and annoyed, his silky blonde hair disarrayed from frequently running his hands through it, struggling with a tree stand that had the girls laughing so hard they were hysterical.

"By any chance, would one of you like to help?" he said dryly, watching the girls collapse into uncontrollable giggles again. Phoenix managed to sober enough to shake her head before starting again.

"Fine." Ian decided that surrender was the better part of wisdom…or however that saying went, and pulled out his wand. "Reparo." The stand mended itself and sat up right. With his wand, he managed to get the tree in the stand and tighten the screws to hold it in place. He stepped back and grinned at his achievement.

"So, what do you think?" he asked Phoenix and Fey. They looked at each other and then at Ian.

"Nice," Phoenix said, extending her hand to him. After a moment of consideration, he helped her up. "I like it. Ready to decorate, Fey?"

"S…haha!...su…ahahahahaha!" Fey was still on the ground, laughing, "Sure!"

"I'm…going to get some…drinks…" Ian sighed, backing away from Fey. After a month, he still wasn't used to the exuberance a thirteen year old witch was capable of.

_Well, you wanted different,_ Draco reminded him. _Fey is…_

_She's fun,_ Chase cut in. He and Draco had found Ian's plight just as amusing as Phoenix and Fey. _I'm glad she's here._

Ian smiled as he conjured up two glasses of wine, one well-watered, and a Dr. Pepper, levitating them before him as he returned to the living room. Phoenix made a face at him as he handed her the soda.

"Here Fey, try this." He offered her the glass, pointedly ignoring Phoenix's protestations. Fey gulped half the glass down before she realized it wasn't soda and started gagging.

"What is it?" she demanded. Ian smiled mildly.

"Watered wine. You're thirteen, old enough to try it. If you're going to be a Malfoy, you have to learn these things."

"Ian, I don't…" Phoenix began, but he cut her off.

"It's okay, I made sure to water it a lot. Besides, I started drinking wine what I was six."

"I'll be fine, Phoenix," Fey chimed in. "I was surprised. It tastes funny. But I like it."

"Well, alright, but…"

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted her. They heard the butler open the door and Phoenix reached for Ian's hand. He had gone very pale and was staring off into space.

"The master and mistress are waiting for you, madam," the old butler said as he opened the door to the living room. Ian braced himself as the young blonde entered the room, followed by a fourteen year old boy and a nine year old girl. The woman paused before wiping a tear away and smiling at Ian.

"Ian," she said softly, taking a step towards him. "I…thank you for inviting us."

"Of course," he replied automatically. "I…Phoenix, this is Grace Raven. Grace, my fiancé, Phoenix Gallagher."

"Oh, Ian, you sly dog!" Grace laughed, breaking the tension in the room. She crossed the room and threw her arms around Phoenix, who stiffened momentarily before accepting the embrace. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! Let me look at you!" She drew away from Phoenix and looked her up and down. She grinned. "You are absolutely beautiful. Simply gorgeous. When are you due?"

"May. Mid-May. And before you ask, no, we don't know what it is." Phoenix grinned at Ian, who was greeting the children with unusual warmth. "Someone wants to be surprised, although they are positive it is a boy."

"How like a man," Grace giggled. Then she looked behind Phoenix and smiled. "And who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Fey," Phoenix said as she motioned Fey forward. The girl stepped to her mother's side and smiled shyly at Grace. "Fey, say hello to Mrs. Raven."

"For Ian's daughter, blood related or not, I am Grace," the blonde laughed. "You can call me Aunt Grace if you want."

"I've never had an Aunt," Fey said softly, eyes bright.

"Well then, it's settled." Grace offered her hand. "Would you mind coming closer? You are so pretty, but you're half hidden by your mother."

Cautiously, keeping an eye on Phoenix the entire time, Fey stepped away, her smile unsure. Grace smiled back.

"Like your mother, you're simply beautiful. I'm very jealous."

"What tales are you telling them, Grace?" Ian asked as he joined them, leading the young girl to the group. The boy hung back sullenly.

"Oh, nothing," Grace laughed. "Phoenix, my daughter Jaci and the one sulking is Tim."

"Hi!" Jaci said brightly. She grinned at Fey. "Who are you?"

"This is my daughter, Fey," Ian said before Phoenix could answer. Fey smiled at him, eyes dancing with joy.

While the rest of the evening was fun and Phoenix was delighted to discover a kindred spirit in Grace, the moment she would, without hesitation, claim was the most special, was the moment when Ian declared for the first time, that Fey was his daughter.


	7. Chapter 6: Home

Chapter 6: Home

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P

Songs:

I Loved Her First by Heartland (I'm going to have this song at my wedding!)-Arthur about Phoenix/Ginny

The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill-Phoenix to Ian

She's in Love With The Boy by Trisha Yearwood-Molly to Arthur. :D

Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins (This is my Daddy's theme song!)-Arthur and the Weasley brothers to Ian

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my father. We have had a rough time of it, even if you didn't realize. I have learned what it is to have your dreams crushed and all your safety nets destroyed, because of you, but I have also learned unconditional love and forgiveness. I love you Daddy, and I know you would welcome me home with open arms if I ever ran away.

------------

_March 28, 2012, Heathrow, London, UK_

Phoenix bit her lip as she followed Ian out of the airport, keeping a tight grip on Fey's hand. She still didn't like the idea of going back to England, but since Fey had been enrolled in Hogwarts, perhaps it was best. Ian gave her an encouraging smile as they passed through customs, but she scowled at him. They took a cab to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were greeted with silent stares and mutters by people who recognized Ian by his resemblance to his late father. He merely sneered at the faces and took a handful of Floo powder from the pot by the fireplace. Phoenix smiled when he motioned for her to go first and threw down her handful, waving to Fey, who was looking around in wide-eyed wonder.

"The Burrow!" she said clearly, and away she went, spinning like a top as fireplaces flashed past. She steeled herself for the reaction of her family when she was tossed out at her old home.

~*~*~

Molly Weasley was fixing lunch for all the family that was staying at the Burrow for the holidays when the floo alert went off. She looked up just in time to see an auburn haired young woman dressed in loose, sapphire blue robes, dragonhide boots and a newsboy's style hat stepped out of her fireplace. The young woman blinked when she saw her and suddenly tears sprang into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mum?"

Molly screamed in joy and grabbed the girl, hugging her and crying, whispering, "Ginny, oh Ginny baby, you're home!" over and over again. She didn't notice the tall, blonde man who stepped out behind them, or the fiery-haired haired girl behind him.

There was a stampede on the stairs as the whole house ran to see who was screaming. George, Bill, Charlie, Angelina, Fleur, Tonks and Lupin all stared as the long lost youngest Weasley cried in her mother's arms. Then George spotted Ian and Fey.

"Oi!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?! This is our home, Malfoy, get out, you greasy ferret! And who's that?"

Phoenix ripped herself out of her mother's arms and stepped in front of Ian, glaring at her brothers despite her tears.

"George Weasley, stop that this minute! You can't treat my partner that way! Be nice! And this is Fey, my daughter."

There was a collective gasp as her words sunk in. Molly put a hand over her mouth, her eyes watering as she gazed at the baby she had thought she would never see again, who had grown into the lanky girl before her.

"I…Gin…_Fey!_" Molly's cry startled the entire family, and everyone stared as she threw her arms around Fey. The girl jerked as the strange woman hugged her, emerald eyes slightly frightened as she sought Ian.

"Ian!" she cried and jerked herself out of Molly's embrace and threw herself at her protector. Ian held her as she shivered, frightened by the gregariousness of Molly Weasley.

"Mum…" Phoenix started, but Bill stepped forward, arms folded, a frown set on his face.

"What the hell is going on, Ginny?" he snapped. Phoenix glared at her oldest brother, flipping a rather crude gesture at him. Fey snickered from her safe place and Ian chuckled. The Weasleys however, didn't find her actions so amusing.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly gasped, shocked by her daughter's actions.

"Mum, my name isn't Ginny anymore," Phoenix said gently. Molly frowned.

"What are you talking about? Of course your name is Ginny, that's what your father and I named you when you were born, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"I changed my name when I left England," Phoenix explained. "My name is Phoenix, Phoenix Gallagher-Malfoy."

There was an uproar as the Weasley men loudly protested her last name. Fey shrank against Ian, crying out in fear when Fred and George advanced on Ian.

"Malfoy?!" Bill demanded. Fred shared a nasty grin with his twin.

"I heard Malfoy makes an amazing bouncing ferret. Maybe…"

"If you even _think_ about raising a wand to cast _any_ kind of spell at my husband, so help me, Fred and George, no one will be able to find the pieces of your bodies," Phoenix snarled, raising her wand. Arthur decided it was time to intervene and stepped between his children.

"Molly, take Gin…sorry, Phoenix. Interesting choice, sweetheart. Take _Phoenix_ and…Fey, you said?" He looked to his daughter for confirmation before continuing. "And Fey into the kitchen, will you? I'll talk to the boys."

"No!" Fey cried, clinging to Ian, her eyes wide with fright. Phoenix was at her daughter's side in a heartbeat, murmuring gentle words in her ears as she tried to pry the girl's arms off her hero. Ian whispered something to his wife, who paused and nodded. She turned to her family.

"Thanks Dad, but I don't think it would be a good idea to separate Fey and Ian. She…we are in the middle of a rather difficult situation right now, involving Fey's adoptive parents."

"_Former_ adoptive parents," Ian growled. The Weasley patriarch raised an eyebrow.

"Well then. Let's all go into the den. It will be for comfortable."

Fey loosened her hold on Ian as they followed Phoenix into the den, but she grasped his hand firmly and when Phoenix and Ian were gestured to a loveseat by Arthur, she sat at his feet. The Weasleys arranged themselves around the room, the women shooing the children out of the room, Fleur volunteering to watch them as everyone else talked. Ian nodded to Remus and his wife, Tonks, who were visiting the Burrow. Fey frowned at the blue-haired boy who Lupin firmly pushed out the door. He looked about her age, but that _hair_…

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Gin," Arthur suggested, watching his daughter and Ian closely. Phoenix took a deep breath and plunged into the story, outlining the past four years briefly, glossing over her capture and torture, but informing her family that the Potter's murderer was dead.

"…and Ian and I were married December 24th," she finished, hoping she had given enough information without revealing too much. There was a long time when no one said a word, before a growl filled the room. Everyone turned to Bill, who was glaring at the floor with such intensity, Phoenix was surprised it didn't burst into flames.

"They were punished accordingly, yes?" he demanded. "They were, right Ginny?"

"Yes," she said softly, but didn't go into detail. "The court ruled last week, terminating their parental rights. As Fey's guardians since this started, we are allowed to keep her until further notice. We…"

"I started the adoption process Monday," Ian informed the Weasleys. "As her birth mother who gave her up a birth to be adopted, Phoenix can't just take her back. She is going to stay with us, have no doubt about that. It will be my name of the papers, but…" his hand covered Phoenix's in a protective gesture no one missed. "…she is our daughter."

***

_April 13, 2012, Wizard Cemetery, Scotland, UK._

Phoenix let her fingers rest on the headstone, tracing the stars and moon etched on top. She stooped to read the stone, blinking back tears.

_Blanche Aislinn Night Potter. Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother, Friend. June 22, 1981- November 5, 2007. Always with us._

Next to Blanche's grave was Harry's. It was simple, his name, date of birth and death and a single word. _Love._ Jamie and Lily were the hardest to read. Tears slipped down Phoenix's cheeks as she read them.

_James Arthur Potter, Son of Harry and Blanche Potter. September 15, 2003-November 5, 2007._

_ Lily Sylvie Potter, Daughter of Harry and Blanche Potter. November 5, 2005-November 5, 2007. _

"It's Ginny, guys," she whispered, wiping away her tears. "Well, I'm not Ginny anymore, I changed my name. I got married, Blanche. I wish you could have been there. I...I married Ian Malfoy; I guess you would remember him as Draco Malfoy. I know, Harry, he's a Malfoy, but he's changed. I love him so much, it scares me. I'm afraid that he's going to be taken away, just like you were, but...I can't run away from my fears anymore." She paused and took a deep breathe, putting a hand on her lower back to ease the aching muscles. "Phoenix is what they call me now, Phoenix Azar Gallagher Malfoy. Merlin, that's a mouthful, isn't it? But it has meaning, so I'm not leaving off my middle name.

"I'm going to have a baby, Blanche. I'm due in May. We don't have any names yet, but I'll come back once the baby is born. We…Ian, Fey and I moved back to England, so Fey can continue going to Hogwarts. I'm going to miss New York, but I think it's better that we're here. I got a job as a Muggle Police Officer in New York, I worked homicide. Ian's my partner, that's how we got so close. I found out who killed you, Harry, and he's gone. We couldn't bring him here to England to be punished, Ian took care of him, he'll never hurt anyone again. I still can't believe it was Neville who killed you; he was always so sweet and kind. I guess the war changed people more than we thought." She looked behind her, towards the dirt road where a black Porsche was waiting. Ian was leaning against the passenger door, waiting for her, with Fey watching her intently beside him. She raised a hand before turning back to the graves. "Did you know that Hermione got married, Harry? To Eddie Carmichael, he works in the Ministry, I think in the Department of Mysteries. I'm glad she finally moved on, Ron would be happy. They have a baby, she's so cute, her name's Katarina. Fey…Fey's going to live with Ian and I from now on, Harry. Her…the muggles she was living with were…not acceptable. We're going to be a family and when the baby comes…

"I'm happy, I have been realizing. I'm not just drifting through life, I'm enjoying it. I love Ian so much and Fey too. I'm happier than I can ever remember.

"I still miss all of you, every day," she said, running her fingers over Harry's headstone. "I always will, you were all so important to me. But I've learned to move on and I don't dwell on the past anymore. I know where I'm going in my life and I want to see what surprises I'll get along the way. I have to go now, Ian is waiting for me. I'll be back, before we leave." She pushed herself to her feet, resting a hand on her protruding belly for a moment before turning to leave. She took a few steps then turned back. "Goodbye, Harry. Goodbye Blanche, Jamie, Lily. I think..." she glanced at Ian again, who was making his way to her, a smile tugging his lips as the bitter March wind blew his hair around his head, Fey tagging along beside him, her emerald eyes, mirror images of her father's, shining as she gazed up at her hero. "...I think I'll be alright now. We all will."


	8. Epilogue: AllAmerican Girl

Epilogue: All American Girl

Disclaimer: I own only what Rowling doesn't. :P

Songs:!!!

Forever and Always by Shania Twain-Our Favorite Couple!!!

You're Gonna Be by Reba-Phoenix and her baby. :D

For my birthmother. I don't know who you are or where you live, but my heart goes out to you.

-----------

_7:03 AM, May 10, 2012, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, UK._

Phoenix cried out as she pushed one last time and the giant hand that had been squeezing her insides relaxed. Through the hazy brought on by the drugs they had pumped into her and the charms the nurse had cast, she vaguely heard a baby's cry. Beside her, Ian was stroking her hair and telling her she had been wonderful, she was so strong and brave.

"Lay off, Malfoy," she said drowsily. She heard him chuckle and smiled to herself. She whimpered when another contraction hit her, expelling the afterbirth, but when Ian started fussing over her, she growled and weakly smack at him.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

She turned her head, struggling against the charm and drugs. As if she heard her thoughts, the nurse flicked her wand and the charm vanished. Phoenix immediately felt more alert, though she was also keenly aware of her muscles protesting their abuse over the past twenty-three hours. She sat up with Ian's help and winced.

"Would you like to see your daughter?"

Phoenix merely held out her arms for the bundle of pink blankets the nurse held. She gazed down at the tiny, pink face of her daughter and knew immediately that, like everyone else she loved dearly, this baby would forever have a big place in her heart.

Ian hesitantly reached over his wife's shoulder and touched his baby's cheek. Merlin, he had thought it wasn't possible to be able to love someone as much as he loved Phoenix and Fey, but the moment he set eyes on his daughter, he fell in love all over again. He had always laughed at the other officers with children, when they talked about that feeling you got when you first saw your child, but he realized, words could never describe it. The urge to sweep her into his arms and never let go was almost overwhelming.

A cap of midnight black curls covered the baby's head and when she opened her eyes, they were a clouded blue gray. Phoenix touched her hair and had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into tears. Ever since she had realized she was pregnant, she had assumed the baby would have red or blonde hair, like her parents. But black...

Tears slipped down Phoenix's cheeks, but she didn't care. She kissed the baby's forehead and sighed.

"She has black hair, just like Fey did," she whispered. Ian snorted.

"Well, let's hope she doesn't have her temperament," he joked. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Phoenix struggled not to hiss when the nurse broke the magic of the moment.

"Yes?"

Your family is out in the waiting room, yours as well, Mr. Malfoy." Ian whitened and tightened his hold on his wife. Phoenix laughed. "Shall I let them in?"

"My parents and Ian's family first, if you please," Phoenix said, not giving Ian a chance to counter her. He glared at her.

"You know I don't trust Tonks around a baby," he said when the nurse left. Phoenix merely smiled.

A few minutes later, Molly and Arthur, followed by Tonks and Remus with Teddy and Fey, came in. Molly and Fey hurried to Phoenix's side while Tonks grabbed Ian in a hug.

"Wotcher, Ian!" she said cheerfully. Ian backed away when she let go and eyed them warily. Remus laughed and clapped his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Malfoy," he said. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Ian said, watching Tonks carefully as she went to Phoenix and said something. Ian took a step forward, but was halted by Teddy, who was sporting a head full of electric blue hair and had a distinctly devilish gleam in his brilliant gold eyes.

"Hi Ian! Guess what?!"

"What?"

"Gryffindor _slaughtered_ Slytherin in the Quidditch game last weekend," Teddy crowed, pleased with delivering his news. Ian frowned, forgetting about watching Tonks.

"Really? By how much?"

"200 points," Teddy said proudly. "I caught the Snitch long before Smith saw it; Coach Wood said he hasn't seen anyone fly so well since Uncle Harry was Seeker."

"Interesting. I'll bet Sinistra had her knickers in a twist after the game."

"Pfft. Professor Sinistra couldn't tell a Quaffle from a Bludger," he scoffed. Lupin and Ian laughed.

"So, meet any girls this year?" Ian asked casually. Teddy's cheeks stained red and Ian chuckled. But the words were stolen from his mouth by Phoenix.

"I saw that, Teddy Lupin!" she laughed. Fey rolled her eyes at Teddy. "Who is it?"

"'s no one," Teddy mumbled, coming to her side to kiss her cheek. "Where's the baby?"

Phoenix smiled at Ian, who knew she would start pestering Teddy for a name later. Fey watched the metamorphmagus with a blatant dislike. Ian made a mental note to find out what had her knickers in a twist.

"I have her," Tonks said. Ian whirled around in alarm; sure Tonks would drop her any moment. Fey went to Tonks's side and peered at the baby, her eyes sparkling.

"Can I hold her, Mum?" she asked eagerly. Phoenix smiled.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Gently, Fey took her half-sister in her arms and rocked her gently. Phoenix grabbed Ian's hand and squeezed. "Hello, precious," they heard her croon to the baby. "I'm Fey, your sister. I'm going to look after you and show you what's what. And keep retarded boys away from you." She glared at Teddy who blushed. Then she turned to Phoenix and Ian.

"What's her name?"

Ian looked at Phoenix and smiled. "Eirien. Eirien Agni Malfoy."

There was a knock at the door and Ian answered it, frowning. After a few words, he closed the door again.

"I have to talk to the lawyer," he said to the room at large. "I'll be back in a moment."

When he returned fifteen minutes later, his grin told everyone something big had happened. He grabbed Fey and swung her in a circle.

"What happened, Ian?" Phoenix demanded, watching her husband with curious anxiety. He set Fey down and leaned over the bed, kissing Phoenix soundly, despite her family filling the room.

"This is a very special day," he declared, laughing. "We get not one, but two daughters today. Fey's adoption papers were just finalized."

***

_September 1, 2023. Platform 9 ¾, King's Crossing, UK._

Eirien Malfoy, also known to her closest friends and family as Angel, tugged her father's hand as they hurried through the people at the station.

"Come _on_, Daddy, we are going to miss it!"

"Slow down, Eirien, we won't miss it. Here's the portal, remember what to do?" Ian laughed as his daughter bounced up and down. Behind them, Phoenix, and the twins, Cameron and Kiernan were following with the trolley loaded with Eirien's trunk and cat carrier. Phoenix had wanted to get Eirien an owl so she could keep in touch with her family, but the little witch had seen the lean black cat at Magical Menagerie and had fallen in love.

Eirien was tiny like her mother and small boned. She looked like she was younger than the twins, her features were soft and feminine, but she was anything but. Her hair, which had lightened from the black of her birth to white blonde, was bound back in a thick braid that, when loosened, fell to her knees. Her eyes, the silvery-gray irises she had inherited from her father, constantly sparkled with fun and mischief. She enjoyed playing sports with her brothers and many male cousins, much to the despair of her father and the delight of her mother. She was proud of her name, Malfoy and, despite her uncles' constant contradictions, had every intention of upholding the Malfoy family tradition of entering Slytherin House.

"Daddy, you _promise_ I can come home for Colleen's wedding?" Eirien asked as they appeared on Platform 9 ¾. Ian sighed; this was the fourth time in the past thirty minutes she had asked.

"Yes, darling, you can come home. Merlin, why do you keep asking?"

"Katarina said that Ron told her that they don't let first years out of the castle!" she told him, obviously worried. Katarina was Eirien's best friend and was going to start Hogwarts this year as well. Ronny, Bill and Fleur's youngest, was about to start his fifth year and was regarded by the two girls as the one to go to for knowledge about Hogwarts. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Ron's pulling your leg; Professor Patil will let you go."

"Oh, good," Eirien sighed in relief. Then she started jumping up and down. "Katarina!! Katarina, over here!" she screamed, waving to her best friend. Ian sighed again.

"Eirien! Merlin, I thought I would have to ride all the way to Hogwarts with _Ronny_!" Katarina Carmichael, her straight copper hair, usually braided like Eirien's, was brushed back held back from her face with a headband, pushed her way through the crowd, not the least intimidated by the other students and parents, and hugged her friend. "Hi Uncle Ian."

"Morning Katarina. Where are your parents?"

"Their coming. Daddy spotted someone he knew from Hogwarts and started talking. Hi Aunt Phoenix. Hey, hey, hey, Cam, K, we're going to Hogwarts!" Katarina laughed, to excited to notice the twins' sad faces. Eirien, ever the soft hearted, hugged her brothers.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in a few weeks at Colleen's wedding," she told them, patting their Weasley red hair affectionately. Both boys started complaining loudly at this and Eirien smirked, her mission achieved.

"Baby, you need to get on the train, it's almost eleven," Phoenix said, blinking back her tears. She would _not_ cry, she told herself, it wasn't as if her baby was leaving forever, she would be back in a few weeks for the wedding and then for Christmas break.

Just after Fey's adoption was finalized, Ian and Phoenix had resigned their positions on the New York City police force and moved back to England, so Fey could go to Hogwarts instead of the wizarding school in the distant state of Texas. Both Malfoys were now Aurors, Phoenix feeling it was the only job she could really do with any heart and Ian having gotten used to law enforcement. Both still carried their guns, but no one complained. Together, they had worked hard to clear the Malfoy name of the stink Lucius had given it after WWII(Wizarding War II).

Fey had graduated from Hogwarts as Head Girl, with Teddy Lupin as Head Boy. Much to everyone's surprise and Ian Malfoy's irritation, the two had fallen in love and married a year out of Hogwarts. They had two children, the eldest, Alyssia Phoenix was four and the younger, Luke Jeremy, was two. The happy young family lived in Wales, not to far from the Malfoys. Fey had taken her duties as the eldest Malfoy child seriously and was very involved in her younger siblings' lives, despite being a mother and working part time.

Eirien made her rounds, hugging her mother, father, and brothers, kissing the twins before they could react. Laughing at the disgusted faces they pulled, Eirien and Katarina hopped onto the Hogwarts Express and waved to their families, Hermione and Eddie having moved to stand with the Malfoys.

Ian put an arm around Phoenix's waist, hugging her as the train pulled away and disappeared around a bend.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," he whispered, knowing she was sad about sending their oldest off to school. "We'll see her soon and besides, we both went to Hogwarts at her age and we turned out just fine."

"I know," she said, turning to kiss him. "Come on, I'll bet Mum will be willing to watch the twins this afternoon. Can you think of anything you want to do?"

Ian chuckled deep in his throat, moving to kiss her throat and slipped his hand into her jacket, running his fingers over her chest and side.

"Yeah, I'll bet I can come up with something."

Finite.

Thanks for sticking around for _Return_! I'm hoping to start the sequel, _Rogue: Test of Courage_ within the next couple days, see what my schedule allows, so check back soon!

Just to give you a hint about what the next few stories are about, here's a list of a few songs that I'm going to incorporate in the rest of the stories:

Rogue:

All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood-Eirien

Perfect Day by Hoku-Eirien

When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls-Eirien

Me and My Gang by Rascal Flatts-Eirien and the Rogues(Hmmm...I wonder what that means? ;D)

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne-Eirien

Last Name by Carrie Underwood- Eirien and ?(I know who it is! I know who it is! *Giggle*)

Pickin' Wildflowers by Keith Anderson-Eirien and ?

One-shot-o Numero Uno:

If I Didn't Have You by Eric Idle and Don Rickles-Cameron and Kiernan

Troublemaker by Weezer-Kiernan and Cameron(Uh oh. This doesn't look good.)

One-shot-o Numero Dos:

There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney-Ian about Eirien(*le gasp!* I wonder what's going to happen? Bet it isn't what you expect!)

Livin' Our Love Song by Jason Michael Carroll-Ian and Phoenix

Well, that's the list. Did I wet your taste buds? LOL. Hang around, I should have the first chapter of Rogue up soon!

Thanks so much for reading and letting me know what you thought of my stories! I love you all!

Anna


End file.
